lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Lookout Universe - Simplified
Hello. I am making this official blog to simplify very simply the Lookout RP universe and its workings, since some people still seem confused. *There are 12 universes (as stated in BOG). This universe is the same one the DB one was, the 7th. You are not allowed to go outside this universe, because we do not know anything about the others (we may learn about them soon, Idk why he would say there are 11 other universes if we aren't meant to see them). *There are billions if not trillions of galaxies. Each galaxy can thousands of planets. That is a big universe, which means plenty of room for diversity and creativity. It goes by the RL universe. *The Lookout Crew are the most powerful fighters in the known universe. Considering how big the universe is as stated above, and how we have only stretched to a few galaxies, take it with a grain of salt. *The one-and-only Grand Supreme Kai, ruler of the universe and its balances, was killed long ago by Majin Buu, as shown in DBZ. Kais are rarely mentioned on here though, it is always about 'gods'. I think we should use Kais more often, Gods are imo overused, it would be more unique. In DB canon, there are no gods of creation or life, as that is the Kais' job, but in Lookout (as we were unaware of that), there are. Let's just say the Gods are the ultimate rulers, while the Kais are the balancers. Gods = make; Kais = balance. About timeskips + RPing: *Timeskips are set to lengths appropriate for everyone. Anything over 30 years is usually not appropriate. Anything under 5 is usually not appropriate. Some users want their characters to develop, and have stories, as if you can actually feel your character growing up, maturing, and becoming the strongest ever, like a life story. We used to have timeskips over 10 years long, but that is discouraged. Instead, now we have timeskips 5-10 years long, and more often. *You can RP within a timeskip, if you so wish. The mainbase of the wiki is what skips. *You do not have to RP in the Lookout universe. You can make your own RP group or something if you want, set in your own completely unique universe. Users can also make different RP characters for those universes. However, they must still comply to the rules. *When the wiki was created, the founders assumed and counted DBGT as canon, thus why Lookout RP takes place 250 years following it, and has its elements. Even though GT is no longer canon (never really was anyway), we still will count it as such, due to the wiki having almost 3 years of RPing counting it as such. However, if the new DBZ movies start contradicting it, there may be a problem but we will work it out somehow. Thing that are 'from other universes': *We generally let certain things slide. There's nothing wrong with breaking the 4th wall from time to time (ex. my character Kuzey watches and finds Bruce Lee to be an inspiration). And who knows, considering how big the universe is, maybe people like Bruce Lee have existed out somewhere. *The real life Planet Earth could exist in the Lookout universe. You never know (considering there are literally 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000+ planets). *Characters who 'are' Superman, Spiderman, etc., are accepted, because they can be superheroes in their own right, like, actual superheroes of this universe (ex. Superman in this one is not the same as one in RL). *A character's pic being based off another series doesn't mean anything. About the wiki: *Lookout was created as, and is, a multicultural wiki. Some compare our story to USA becoming independent from Britain (UDBW). It is meant to have elements of all different series (not only anime) and combine it into one, and base it mostly off DBZ (we retain our Supreme Dragon Ball wiki name). WIKI PERCENTS: *29.4 -> 29% of wiki is Canon *35.9 -> 36% of wiki is Role-Play *Since the fan-fiction category is overloaded with non-FF pages, we can't say how many fanon pages there are. 36% of the wiki being fan-fiction seems a bit off. HOW SYMBOLS ARE USED IN CHAT RP: *'''- or *''' = action *'{ }' = telepathically speaking *'( )' = out of RP speaking *'< >' = thinking to self